<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t want to hurt you, Like he has by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841181">I don’t want to hurt you, Like he has</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Out of Character, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nnoitra sighed again, looking over to the smaller. <br/>“Look, I ain’t normally like this, ya know that. I don’t care about others. It’s always been me against everything. Yet, you wormed yourself into my head! You made me... care about you.”</p><p>Szayel sat stunned listening to Nnoitra speech, not sure how to respond or what to feel. A growing anxiety was growing in his stomach. <br/>Why did the other feel the need to explain all this now?<br/>The scientist already knew of the others feelings, they were returned…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t want to hurt you, Like he has</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this ship even though it makes little to no sense.</p><p>https://linktr.ee/kayceelain<br/>Come follow me on things</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Szayelaporro sat alone at his deck, Lord Aizen had asked for a new type of espada power enhancer and if it was not done by the ‘morning‘ Szayel was sure their lord would not have kind words… and even less kind actions. </p><p>The pink haired scientist shuddered involuntarily, quickly shifting his mind back to the task at hand. </p><p>Too focused on his work The pink haired scientist hadn't noticed anyone entering. The only indication given was the loud slam of two large hands coming down harsh beside where Szayel sat, causing a full bodied jump from the smaller man. </p><p>“We need to talk.”<br/>The impatient tone of Nnoitra, voiced alongside the sound his hands had made on impact.</p><p>Startled Szayel sat up, turning to glare up at the other espada.  </p><p>“What, what could you possibly want now?” he asked exasperated. If the mantis took too long, Szayel would suffer the consequences.<br/>Suffering being the key word.</p><p>Nnoitra stood up straight, his face remaining in a half frown. <br/>“It's important.” <br/>That was all he said waiting for szayel to put down his work.</p><p>The scientist dropped the components onto the desk with a huff. He then turned to face the other directly, crossing his arms in front. <br/>“Fine, what?”</p><p>Nnoitra sighed and sat half on the desk, looking at his hands. <br/>He seemed nervous and a tad off kilter. <br/>Highly unlike the normal lewd and hyper behavior he showed to the entire base daily. </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>“Nnoitra?” <br/>Szayel asked, his annoyance fading for concern. <br/>Not too long ago they had decided to start dating one other. <br/>The taller espada having always been around, especially in the hardest times for the scientist. Even when the worst punishments had come.</p><p>Nnoitra sighed again, looking over to the smaller. <br/>“Look, I ain’t normally like this, ya know that. I don’t care about others. It’s always been me against everything. Yet, you wormed yourself into my head! You made me... care about you.”</p><p>Szayel sat stunned listening to Nnoitra speech, not sure how to respond or what to feel. A growing anxiety was growing in his stomach. <br/>Why did the other feel the need to explain all this now?<br/>The scientist already knew of the others feelings, they were returned…</p><p>“All that being said, I like ya a lot, an ya know that cus we’re dating… and stuff. But, when I was with Neil, I didn’t care to much how fast we went. We dated, We had sex, We broke up, We repeated the cycle, many times. I didn’t have anything to worry about with her. With you, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Szayel looked up at the others face, finding the frown still there, a sincere look plastered on his features, pooling in his piercing one eye. <br/>“Hurt me? Nnoitra what are you on about? If you want to break up, this is an extremely round about way to do it.” He honestly couldn’t figure out what it was the other was talking about. What he was getting to. Frowning deeply, Szyal sat forward, bracing his head up with a lazy hand under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Nnoitra shook his head smiling small. “Nah! Of course I don’t wanna break up. I wanna, oh man I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying…”<br/>Nnoitra Sighed, looking away from his partner. <br/>“I wanna take it slow with you. I know what, I know what Aizen's done to you. I don’t wanna hurt you like he has.”</p><p>Szayel felt dizzy, like he couldn’t breathe. <br/>The only one who knew of what Aizen had done was himself and the lord…<br/>“How… how did you, how do you know that?” <br/>Szayel almost squeaks out, panic fluttering in his chest.</p><p>Nnoitra smiles over sadly. “Ya remember that one day a few weeks ago, when you woke up in your bed and you were all confused? Ya said your whole day was messed around.”</p><p>Nodding numbly, Szayel indicated he did remember. <br/>Aizen had been particularly angry with him, punishing him in his usual manners. Turning the scientist to nothing more than a toy for his enjoyment. </p><p>He had passed out after Aizen was done, he hadn’t been able to get up. Though when he woke, he was in his room clean and dressed in pajamas. <br/>He figured one of his subjects had taken care of him or even himself in a dazed stupor.</p><p>If what the other espada was implying… </p><p>“Glad ya remember. I came in that day to see ya. Musta been right after Aizen, cus I still felt his spiritual energy stinking up the room. You were a mess in the middle of your lab. So I picked you up and took care of ya. I’da been there when ya woke up except Gin Needed me for something.”</p><p>Nnoitra was who had taken care of him.<br/>Szayel couldn’t comprehend anything at the moment. <br/>His mind racing too fast, everything felt numb and cold, the room was moving and-</p><p>A firm hand on his cheek broke the scientist from his downward panic. Looking up, the scientist saw many different emotions across the othe espada’s face.</p><p>“My intention was… to just let ya know, I don’t expect anything from ya. That I like it however you want to go. Frankly I honestly even enjoy just sitting here and watching ya do your stupid lil experiments”</p><p>Smiling weakly Szayel placed a hand over Nnoitra's larger one.<br/>“Thank you, that means a lot, Nnoi.” </p><p>Using the given pet name, the air in the room become slightly lighter. <br/>“Of course. I... I care about ya, I don’t wanna mess this one up like I did with Neil. I wanna actually try here, do right by ya.</p><p>They sat together in the lab after that conversation had wrapped itself up, enjoying the others company in the rare silence the two had been allotted, the only remaining sound being the occasional clunk of Szayel's chemicals as he worked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>